Star Sluts(Star Wars Rebels Smut)
by Star Cruiser05
Summary: Do you love Star Wars Rebels?Do you love the characters that go about in Star Wars Rebels? Do you wish you could visualize Hera banging Kanan or Ezra pounding into Sabine? No?Oh,then move along,this isn't the fan fiction you're looking for. If yes,then calculate the hyperspace coordinates and prepare for hyperspace.


This 'Story' will contain incest,smut, lemons and virtually no plot in sight what so ever.

So,obviously,it's a mature read,turn back now before it's too late...

No,I mean it,if you're too young,go back,innocence is something worth possessing.

Star Log:A Clan Affair

Sabine gets down on all fours on the floor,her head tilting backwards towards Tristan

"Well...what are you waiting for?An invitation?"

Sabine asks Tristan who was simply staring at Sabine's gorgeous ass.

"Someone's eager today"

Sabine's brother commented as he moves towards her.

"I haven't seen you in years and I barely got any dicks because of this civil war,so yeah.sorry if I'm slightly impatient"

Sabine justified as she swayed her hips left and right in a hypnothizing manner.

"Well now,don't worry,I'll fix that soon enough"

Tristan vouched as he slowly inserted two fingers inside Sabine's pussy.

An act that warranted a slow moan from sabine.

Tristan continued to move his two fingers deeper withing Sabine until his fingers were completely wrapped inside Sabine's pussy walls.

"Aghhh...yess"

Moaned a very horny mandalorian girl.

Tristan smirked as he slowly rotated his fingers and subsequently Sabine's pussy.

"Mhmmmm..."

Another moan left Sabine's lips as the excitement continued to rise.

"You just can't contain yourself can you Sabine?What if someone hears us?"

Tristan asked mockingly as he circled his fingers at a faster rate.

"Mhmm...stop...teasing...me...Tristan"

She could barely say those words without moaning in between.

Tristan's smirks know no bounds as he,much to the disappointment of Sabine,pulls out his soaking wet fingers.

"It seems someone made a mess,I think she has the responsibility to clean it up"

Tristan says as he brings his,now extremely moist fingers closer to Sabine's mouth.

From her doggy style position,Sabine envelopes her brother's two fingers with her own mouth,licking and tasting her own cum.

Tristan pulled out his fingers when he sensed Sabine had sucked most of her own liquids dry.

Now that's a good girl.

He says as he gets back behind Sabine's behind,planting his hands firmly on her butt cheeks as he commences to lick Sabine's pussy.

"Umphh...ahhhh...I...hate it...when you call me a good...goo...girl"

Sabine moaned out as her face was in full ectasy.

Deep down however,Sabine loved it when her brother takes command o f her own body,ordering her about simply turns her on further.

She suspects her brother knows this too as he says

"Do you now?Your pussy gets wetter every time I call you a good girl though"

Tristan says as he licks Sabine's pussy even more.

"Ahhh...N-Not...T-True...ahh..."

Was all Sabine could muster to say as her knees started to feel weak.

"How about naughty girl?My cum dumpster?Perhaps I should call you my slut from now on?Is that okay with you my slut?"

Sabine couldn't handle it,the names Tristan continues to call her only turns her own even more,making her feel hornier by the second.

Sabine moans out as she falls into her orgasm,cumming relentlessly on all fours,her cum pouring from her pussy to the floor.

"Ahhhh...yess...yess...I'm cumming...I'm...cumming"

Her moans were constant with her orgasm,only ending after she had poured out her last cum.

Tristan simply stood up,watching Sabine cumming on all fours until finally,her kness and elbows collapsed in ecstasy.

"Thank you Tristan for allowing me to cum"

She said in a straight voice for once,

Tristan simply smirked at the sight of Sabine,her chest on the floor as her own cum contacted her own body.

Tristan said as he tilted her to face him,her back now facing the floor.

"What are you Sabine?"

He asked as he stood back up.

"I am a slut Tristan,I am your slut"

She answered his question perfectly.

"Good Slut"

Tristan complimented,petting her head like a dog.


End file.
